Sky Flowers
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: AU. Naruto and Sasuke battle misunderstood feelings during the Konoha High Cultural Festival. Fluff, Rated M for lanuage and later chapters : Oh la la Based off "Rocket" X3 Finished now yay
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hello, and welcome finally to my first ongoing story instead of a Oneshot lol :)**

**This Fic is very loosely based off the Doujinshi "Rocket". But just barely **

**There is alot of Oocness in some characters, but really just their normal persona exaggerated haha. If you peeps like the first chapter I'll post the second, which is already half finished :) To be honest I really liked the way it came out, rare for me, I always hate my own stories. How sad!**

**Rated: M for lanuage, and also later chapters. Cos its me writing it and you know how I am lol -wink wink--nudge nudge-**

**Disclaimer: I soo do not own Naruto or any of it's kawaii characters... -sniffle-**

**Reveiws are loved and treasured forever!! **

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sky Flowers**

_Have you heard? Every year on the last night of the Konoha High Cultural Festival, sky flowers illuminate the sky. They say, if you share a kiss with someone you truly love the same time the sky becomes as bright as day, you're love will be eternal. _

_What a dazzling myth……_

Two twenty four……two twenty five……

God that clock was slow. Was time really that dawdling? Naruto watched the clock as if it was about to spew out all the answers of life. School was over at two forty five, and the baka had a million more important thing to do elsewhere then sit in a classroom full of learning and…and books.

Ew.

Well, the things he needed to do were important to him anyways. He needed to cook, that was important right? And what about the last boss fight in Kingdom Hearts II? Who was going to save the world!? Do _you _want to live in a world controlled by a man whose name can be scrambled up into "Man Sex"?! Of course not! Yes the little blonde had many things to take care of and the clock was ticking snail slow.

It's common knowledge that if one stares at a clock, time will appear to tick by painfully slow. Blondie didn't get the message. He was convinced the Prince of Persia was around somewhere screwing with time.

Fucker.

"Okay, before I dismiss, there's a little thing we need to discuss." Iruka-sensei was Naruto's English teacher and his favorite by far. Naruto was somewhat of Iruka's teacher pet, although he was the stupidest in the class, and was sent to Principle Tsunade every other week. There was just a bond between the two, and Iruka adored his little blond baka. "The cultural festival is this weekend so we need to put our heads together and decide what our class is going to do." He stood and wrote Cultural Festival on the chalkboard behind him, underlining it twice.

The class immediately broke out in excited chatter, everyone babbling away on stupid ideas they thought were brilliant. Naruto groaned and slumped down on his desk, his forehead hitting the cool wood. Will this day never end?

"What about a food stand?" Shikamaru said lazily, lifting his hand up the desk with great effort. He sat near the back window where he would looks at the clouds instead of doing any work. This didn't suggest he wasn't the brainiest kid in the whole damn school of course. "It's easiest and fastest to get done before the weekend." The rest of the class nodded, and Choji showed extra gusto on the idea of a _food _stand.

"Ten other classes already took the food idea, it's booked. We have more than enough." Iruka said , scribbling on the board. "We have to choose between a presentation, or something in the entertainment department."

"Aah! I'm not giving a presentation!!"

"Who wants to learn on a festival day?!"

"I'm hungry, can we go home now?"

The class chattered away and Iruka grinned. "Okay okay, no learning allowed on the festival days. How about entertainment?"

"OH!! We could open a salon! We could do each others nails and hair and stuff!" Sakura giggled, Ino nodded enthusiastically beside her. Sakura and Ino were the most popular girls in school and presidents of most of the fan clubs….which mostly were about most of the hot boys in school, which mostly made them pretend they liked each other, but really wanted first dibs at the resident hottie. Mostly. Naruto actually had quite the crush on the little pink head, a beautiful unrequited love that made love stories like Romeo and Juliet seem like they were about a gay demon trying to win over the heart of a lonely transvestite. Hmm. Maybe he would write a short story about that later….

"Ew! I'm not touching anyone's hair!"

"I can't even do my own hair…"

"That's a stupid idea! Your stupid!"

Moans of protest broke out all over the room. Sakura stuck her tongue out at everyone, making Naruto's stomach flip.

"You guys are idiots, you don't know a good idea if it bit you!" Ino pouted and Sakura nodded. The two girls were best friends, when it suited them. They were always adopting new fashions, and today it was a sort of rocker style. Sakura had at least a dozen safety pins on her pleated blue uniform skirt, and a few on her blue tie.

Everyone jumped as Rock Lee banged his fist powerfully on his desk. "An obstacle course…" He muttered dramatically. Naruto sighed and went back to flicking eraser dust off his English book. "We will test the endurance of every youth at Konoha High!!" Bushy brows was now standing on his desk yelling, his fists raised and twinkles around his face. "A true test of endurance, might, loyalty, and style!! Those who cant make it will die honorably, a warriors funeral!! The time of youth is NOW!!"

Lee was pelted with rolled up paper balls, boos, and a large heavy dictionary.

"I'm not doing more exercise than Anko-sensei already make us do!!"

"We might die!?"

"Pluck your eyebrows, fluffy!!"

Fifteen more minutes passed and every idea was rejected, even Kiba's "Great Dog Show Jalumpa". Naruto wasn't sure if "Jalumpa" was even a word, but he thought the whole dog show was a good idea.

The bell rang and outside, the sound of hundreds of little school kids wondering out into the hall filled the tiny class room, but none of Iruka's class stood up. Ten more ideas were booed, five people we pummeled with dictionaries, and one person was nearly another "Death by Edge of a Desk" statistic.

"Look, people, if you don't like the ideas there's no reason for throwing things." Iruka sighed as Naruto tossed a book at Kiba. Kiba hadn't said anything but hey, he saw the opportunity and he took it.

"Ano…" Everyone turned their heads to the back of the class where Hinata shyly fidgeted in her seat, her cheeks pink. "W-what about….a haunted house?" She spoke quietly. Naruto had known the girl since third grade and still hadn't been able to get her to look him the eyes when he chatted with her. What a weirdo. She was cute though, and Naruto smiled at her. Her face turned beet red and she looked down at her desk with a small grin.

Yeah weirdo.

"That's a great idea!" Shikamaru said, standing up (amazingly). "It's not very original, but it's not too damn hard to build, plus all we have to do is sit around in lame costumes."

Everyone looked around wondering weather that was a compliment or an insult to the idea. Figuring it was the latter; the class nodded and broke out in excitement.

"That's awesome! I wanna paint a forest!!"

"Can I put Akamaru in a bat costume?"

"I have a Chucky doll, can I bring him?"

Iruka settled down the class and wrote Haunted House on the blackboard. "Okay, homework for today; bring back some ideas for the haunted house and bring as many props and costumes as you can." He set down the chalk and everyone bustled out of the class room eagerly discussing ideas on how to scare the bejeebes out of the festival guest.

"I have a ton of costumes from Halloween we can squeeze into." Naruto said animatedly to Kiba, hastily throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder and hitting Neji in the head. "Oh sorry. Anyways, I think we can make this a kick ass thing or whatever."

"Yeah yeah." Shikamaru whined, his hands behind his head. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Bring Akamaru." Naruto added to Kiba. He looked like he was already about to ask that. Choji munched on a new bag of chips loudly.

The hall was nearly empty except for a few loiterers, and people staying behind to clean the classes. Naruto's locker was across from his friends and they hastily flung P.E. shoes and uniforms into his bag, Naruto stealing glances of the magazine clip outs of busty women taped to his locker door.

"Hey! Naru-Chan!"

"Yo, Sai."

Sai was another one f Naruto's posse, although he was a grade higher. Sai and Naruto hadn't been friends for very long; in fact Naruto had hated Sai for a very long time before warming up to him. The pale, slender, pretty faced boy was one of the obsessions and drool magnets among the girls and a star idol of Sakura and Ino's fan clubs.

Sai draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Did you're class figure out what you're doing for the festival?"

"Yeah, a haunted house."

"Eh, seems kinda like a little kid's thing."

"Kid things are fun! What's your class doing, a whore house?"

"Ouch. No, we're doing a rice ball stand. But yeah we give out free blow jobs if you order two rice balls." He grinned and pulled on Naruto's cheek. Sai was always overly affectionate, but the blonde was used to it. "By the way," Sai added as Naruto slammed his locker shut. "Sourpuss was staring at you a little while ago. You should notice these things."

At this, Naruto looked up and frowned. "Sasuke?"

Shikamaru and Kiba snorted. "He always acts like a douche bag towards Naruto. Why bring it up now?"

"Because, this time he didn't take his eyes off the kid for ten straight minutes. He was cleaning class rooms. You didn't notice? He was standing right there."

"Whatever, it's not like looks can kill. See you guys later." Naruto waved to the guys and walked down the empty hallways.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji had been friends since Middle School. They all met in detention after trying failing miserably to ditch class. A week of detention was long enough to amuse each other with spit balls and paper airplanes and before ya knew it, they were inseparable. The four Musketeers, terrorizing the playground (not really, they were too lazy), defending the nerds from bullies (unless said bully was larger in stature), and keeping evil at bay (only in video games of course).

Half way through his second year of middle school, Naruto was sent to detention for letting a Chinchilla out of his cage, and that was when he met Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven haired boy had been sent to the hall of incarceration (aka the cafeteria) after talking back to a teacher and was sat next to a certain blonde baka.

They argued, Sasuke was a smartass, Naruto was a stupid ass, and each one was better than the other, and each one had a skill the other knew nothing about, typical rivalry that had somehow burst out from the abyss. As weeks passed, the two had weekly challenges in which one took the other on to an activity and the loser was forced to take the loser out for ramen. It became a ritual, and Naruto had never had more fun in his entire life (and had never lost so much money f.y.i).

Sasuke was knighted into the Musketeers circle of trust and the five of them ruled the school, or rather under a tree in the yard where they lazed around.

Naruto realized he was day dreaming as he walked towards the front gate of Konoha High. He grinned at a junky looking blue car parked in the front, one tire on the sidewalk. The blonde was about to run towards the car when he stopped dead in his tracks. A dark figure cam out from under a tree and slumped towards another car, a black one shiny and sleek making the blue car look like a sardine can with wheels. The boy had ebony hair, spiked in the back and dark deep eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto ignored Sasuke completely and hoped into his car. His dad was in the passenger seat, half asleep.

"Dad!" Naruto jabbed his father in the ribs. Minato snorted and woke with a start.

"Geh….Oh hey. What took you so long in there?"

"Class stuff…" Naruto mumbled as he watched Sasuke through the rear view mirror. He was getting into the back of the black Volvo, his mouth talking fast. Naruto could see Sasuke's older brother Itachi in the driver's seat, and Itachi's best friend Kisame in the passengers. Naruto had come to know the two over his and Sasuke's former friendship. Itachi was already in college, as was Kisame, and both were taking psychology. Sasuke and Naruto had always joked about this, saying things like the loony leading the loonier and other lame puns they both laughed at until milk spurted out of their noses, even when they didn't drink milk (what?).

Itachi had a strange Lolita look going on, always wearing dark clothing and eyeliner, his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The Uchiha's had obviously won the genetic lottery and even Naruto thought Sasuke's mom was a total babe.

Kisame was a scary guy, a punk rocker with dyed blue hair and a series of piercing around his cheek bones. It was weird and the guy was obviously unstable, yet he got more chicks than Naruto could ever get in an entire life time. Both of them did.

Okay enough thinking of that, he was getting depressed.

Naruto put the car into reverse (wanting to put it on drive), and nearly crashed into the black car behind them. He slammed the brakes down just in time, and also just in time to see the car pass them, Kisame laughing crazily, Itachi ignoring him, and Sasuke's slight smirk.

"Well….that was a good start." Minato said with a shaky laugh. "You're defiantly going to get your license….By the way, was that Sasuke-kun just now?"

"Nah." Naruto put the car into drive and drove home, only missing two stop lights. A new record….

After cooking his Special Naruto Style Spaghetti ('Good to eat, and good for you! With four special surprise ingredients! Guess what they are!') the blonde settled in with his father to watch T.V. on the lumpy sofa they just couldn't throw out.

It was cozy, laughing at violent gore movies that weren't meant to be laughed at and teasing different drunk suspects running away from cops and swearing innocence in a drunken slur on lame reality shows. Naruto and Minato almost made it through Titanic before changing it to watch a magical girl anime (loli shota?) and then changing it back to Titanic just in time for the grand sinking finale with all its horrible sad deaths galore.

Because that's the part everyone really wants to see right?

Naruto sighed as he watched the helpless little people slide down the planks of the ship and into the icy cold water below.

It was always like that wasn't it?

Boarding something beautiful with hopeful intentions and then going down in icy flames halfway through the journey.

He didn't even have the heart to snicker as a man hit his head on a propeller on the way down...

After playing a few games of Guilty Gear, Naruto brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into his lame kiddy pajamas he had since he was seven. They barely covered his knees. But they were soft and snuggly and anyone who wanted him to get more grown up P.J.'s could peel them off of his rigid, dead, decomposing corpse.

The little baka's room was filled with what you would normally expect in a teenage boys hovel. Clothes littered the floor along with random magazines, manga, game covers, a few pairs of (clean he swears!) boxers and toys….Yes toys. Whoever said he couldn't have Star Wars action figures could pry them from….well you get it.

Blondie jumped into his bed and pulled out a manga he had almost finished the night before. He flipped through the pages absent mindedly, each page fanning by his face, flashes of black and white expressions and speed lines blurring past his blue eyes.

"Naruu-chan!"

"AHH!"

_Bump_

Naruto rubbed his head where he hit it, mumbling under his breathe. Sai laughed as he sat in the window pane, his chin in his hand.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said with a smile that clearly said otherwise. Naruto sat back up.

"Well you did ya retard! Why can't you use the door like a normal human being?"

"Oh yes, normal humans drop by their neighbors house at 1:23 a.m. I'll mention that to your father when I'm knocking on the door."

Sai had a habit of popping in on Naruto at night and randomly on weekends. He lived next door. Naruto didn't mind in the least, he liked Sai and only found it slightly abnormal to have another male in your room in the late night hours, but hated Sai's ninja esque methods of letting himself in. Just last week he gave himself a concussion from hitting his head on the corner of his nightstand. Worse still, he had just got out of the shower and his towel fell off. Sai kept making perverted jokes the rest of the weekend….

"You seem down." Sai assumed, picking Naruto's manga up from the floor and flipping through it. He had invited himself in and was nuzzling Naruto's _Godzilla vs. Mothra _pillow.

Naruto grumbled and settled down next to Sai, his head hanging off the bed. "Do I? I didn't notice…."

"Is it because of Sasuke-kun? Did he talk to you after school today?"

"Nah. He just threw me some looks. If look could kill…."

Sai patted the tacky pillow and pulled out a thin book. "Since when do you study physics?"

"HEY!" Naruto quickly tried to snatch it away but Sai was too quick. The mooch leaned away and opened it, his face breaking into a wide smirk.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Naruto-chan." He waved a finger and held up the porno mag like it was the Holy Grail. Naruto blushed and tried to snatch it back.

"S-sai seriously!! C'mon! Like you don't have any!"

"Oh my these women have huge breast don't they?"

Sai playfully slung an arm over the blondes shoulder. "I wont tell, it's our dirty little s-ec-ret." He said in a sing song voice.

Naruto turned beet red and stuffed the porn back into the pillow case.

"I hate you." He said huffily. Sai smiled and leaned against the window.

"So what happened?" He asked serious again.

Naruto huggled his Gama-chan stuffed animal close to his chest. "I told you already baka. He just gave me one of his icy glares and walked off to his faggy brother. Oh and I almost hit their car."

Sai snorted. "You never did tell me why you two stopped being friends. It kinda just happened. I know there's more to it than what you are letting on, Naru-chan." Sai's gaze was penetrating and Naruto looked away with a pout.

"That's none of your business." He said trying to act grown up and huffy like he saw the skinny woman do in soap operas.

Sai jumped on his and tickled him until Naruto gave in. Very unmanly for the record.

"It happened in middle school. I don't even really understand it. It's actually really fuckin stupid but whatever."

"What happened? Did you sleep with his girlfriends or something?" Sai asked with a raised brow.

"Hells no betch!"

"Oh I mean, did you sleep with one of his _boyfriends_?"

"Sai…."

"Okay, okay sorry. Continue."

Naruto leaned back and recounted what happened those months ago.

**Next chapter will be posted based on feedback o.o Cos whats the point of posting more if no one likes it? O.O **

**Thank you for reading!! :) Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hey there :) Here's the next chapter, and that you for the encouragment and whatnot. So yea Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own Naruto.**

**p.s. Reveiws are loved forever and ever and I write ur names in my Love Note lol**

* * *

Sky Flowers Chapter II

Sasuke and Naruto were at the peak of their rivalry/friendship. It was a bond no slutty girl or lame rumor could shatter.

Or so they thought.

After their meeting in detention, the baka and the stuck up pretty boy were best friends. The whole school knew about it and the two were somewhat of celebs since Sasuke was unapproachable by most and Naruto was just an idiot who got detention a lot. It was Konoha High's own _Odd Couple. _

Naruto spent nights at Sasuke's house sometimes, making fun of his older brother Itachi, playing video games and saying nice words with hidden meanings to the Uchiha's mom. Sasuke was always over at Naruto's house and hanging out with Minato who was proof you can still be a kid yourself once in parenthood.

More than a friendship, you could say the two were brothers. Inseparable.

Sai yawned and leaned against the wall, his black skinny jeans looking dangerously like a rip was in order.

"Hey don't yawn, I'm telling a story! You asked to hear it you jerk!"

"Naru-chan, it's two in the morning, let me yawn. I'm still listening."

Naruto pouted and continued.

"Weellll….. Towards the end of senior year, this thing happened."

"Thing?"

"Yea. Sasuke came over to my house one night. It was really like any other night. We were here in my room, Dad just brought us some sodas, you know, average crap. We were talking and we started to fight, it wasn't serious, we're joking. I said Metal Gear 3 was better than the second one and we were fighting."

"I'll never understand you geeky types."

"Shut up Sai. Anyways, I…um…I feel since I was trying to hit him. And uh, I sort of fell on him." Naruto blushed and Sai blinked.

"You _fell _on him? What is this Love Hina?"

Naruto glared and Sai motioned zipping his lips closed.

Blondie looked out the window in a hazy memoir.

- - -

"_How can MGS III be better than II? Raiden is in II and he's a better character than Snake. He needs his own game." Sasuke took a swing of his Dr. Pepper and continued tapping buttons on the PS3 controller._

"_The guy is naked in the last levels and doing back flips. BACKFLIPS! Not to mention his annoying ass g.f. is always calling and talking how mushy lovey dovey crap. Snake is totally bad ass." Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over Sasuke. He was flipping through a gaming magazine where the article of Metal Gear had brought up the geektacular conversation. _

"_Snake is too old to be the hero of the game. MGS IV is going to feature wheel chair Solid Snake."_

"_Oh shut up, you're just jealous cos you look like a damn girl and Snake is cool and manly." He laughed mockingly and Sasuke sneered. "Snake could kick your ass any day. And I guess Raiden could recommend you some conditioner."_

"_Hush usurakontachi." _

"_Didn't I tell you not to call me that, Sasuke-teme!?" _

_Naruto swung his arm, aiming for the raven's head in what would have been the punch heard around the world. Instead, he missed, his arm hitting air and flung forward all in one fast motion. _

_There was a dull thud as Sasuke turned around just in time for the blonde baka to land on top of him in an awkward tangle of limbs. _

"_Itai itai itai….Sasuke….Are you okay? Sorry I-" Naruto stopped mid sentence as his eyes locked with Sasuke's._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump….._

_Naruto could hear his heart beating spastically in his chest as he stared into deep black eyes._

"_Naruto…." Sasuke's cool breath brushed against Naruto's cheek making his face burn bright red. _

_It was involuntary._

_He had no control over his body as he leaned closer, his heart raging like a symphony of drums in his rib cage, his cheeks flushed. All Naruto felt was Sasuke's own heart, his cool breathe on his lips, his warm hand on his face, his slender feminine fingers twisted in his hair._

_Their lips nearly touched._

_Sasuke through Naruto off of him, the blonde bounced back and hit his head against the bed with a bit of force._

"_Sasuke." He said in shock looking up at Sasuke through cloudy eyes._

_The raven stared back, his black eyes wide his chest rising and falling in rough breathes._

_Sasuke turned and ran out the door._

_The last time they would speak to each other for nearly two years._

_- - -_

Sai watched Naruto closely as the blonde finished he retelling of that night. "And now we're in High School and we are in the same damn English class and we never ever glance each others way. Except maybe a glare I guess. Other than that we aren't there."

Naruto popped a green M&M into his mouth. He noticed Sai's stare and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"You're an idiot, Naruto." Sai said with a laugh. "Both you and Sasuke-kun are the biggest morons I've ever come across."

"Like you're one to talk you Homo!!"

"Speak for yourself." It was small comment, but Naruto's eyes widened at the remark. He tossed a few M&M's into a cup on his desk a few feet away, missing each shot. The little candies bounced off the porcelain of the mug and landed in little bounces on the floor.

"Naruto?" Sai waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Still with me?"

"Sai…" Naruto breathed.

Sai blushed as Naruto looked up at him through glossy eyes and as adorable as the little idiot could look.

"Is….is it…weird to like a guy?" he asked in a low tone, his voice no more than an ashamed mumble. Sai's face melted into a warm smile. He felt nothing but absolute adoration for his little blonde fox.

"Silly Naruto…" He ruffled Naruto's blonde locks with a laugh. Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red, his knees to his chest in embarrassment. "You like Sasuke." Naruto yelped and threw a pillow at Sai's head. The porno slid out onto the floor.

"Don't say shit like that out loud!!"

"Ow, geez. Okay. But why didn't you just tell me?"

"Isn't it weird?" Naruto sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Sai smiled. "Why would it be weird? Love is love. No matter what shape it may take."

"You sound lame."

"I'm trying to help."

Naruto leaned his head against the cool glass of the window watching a single car drive down the lone street. The red headlights got farther and farther away until they were red specks in the dark.

"Does that make me….g-gay?" he stammered, looking at Sai with a red face, his eyes shifty.

"Naruto, shut up." Sai sighed crawling towards the window, the bed springs creaking under his knees. "You fell in love with him, not because he's a man but because you loved him for who he is. Gay, straight does it really matter when it comes down to it? Just be yourself."

"I know that!" Naruto stammered. "But that's not what I meant."

Sai tilted his head in question.

"Sasuke isn't."

Sai held back a laugh and tried to remain serious and helpful. "Didn't he try to kiss you when you fell on him?"

"That was all me…I tried to tell myself it was just hormones, I'm young whatever. But Sasuke was just so disgusted with me. He can't face me anymore now that…that he knows." Naruto fluffed his pillow just for something to do. "That's why he won't talk to me. He's grossed out. And frankly, so am I."

This time it was Naruto's turn to get pelted with the deadly porn harboring _Godzilla vs. Mothra _pillow. Sai laughed and laughed until he was crying. Naruto stared at him in bewilderment.

What the hell was so funny?

"You and Sasuke are the biggest morons I think I've ever met." He coughed on a laugh and took deep spastic breaths. "I'm leaving." He said, serious again.

"Sai you are a freak."

"Not as big as you, cupcake." He winked then stood and opened the window on the side of the bed, a.k.a his door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Naru-chan. Be goooood." He hoped out of the window and down the roof with one last laugh.

Naruto stared after him a little bewildered before closing the window and turning off the lights. "What was that all about"

- - -

The Uchiha household was anything but quiet like it normally was on Wednesday nights.

The eldest Uchiha son, Itachi, had his friends over for a "study group" but the antics in his room at the far end of the traditional style Japanese home was nowhere near academics.

Sasuke Uchiha had the room across the hall and even with his door closed, he could still hear the voices and music of the annoying friends his older brother had over. Their mother and father were out that night and the opportunity to party was fully taken advantage of.

Sasuke groaned as he glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand.

2:45 a.m.

"When are they going to shut up…" Sasuke moaned, putting his head under the covers. His room was dark, the windows wide open, a cool nights breeze sweeping through the large airy room fluttering the papers on his desk only slightly. He sighed and rolled over, kicking the sheets off his body. He felt warm.

His chest hurt.

He rolled around restlessly.

The door swung violently open with a loud bang making Sasuke jump five feet in the air.

"What the hell!?"

"Hey Saasuukee-chaaan!!" A blonde with long hair in a high pony tail stumbled in with a small Sake cup held loosely between girly fingers.

"Damnit, Deidara, get the hell out!!" Sasuke stormed out of his bed and pushed the drunken lush back out through the sliding door frame.

"Nyaah? Don't be so –hic- mean, Sasu Sasu, I just came in to say hi to you out of the goodness of my heart."

Sasuke succeeded in pushing the baka out of his room but before he could close the door, and lock it, a strong hand pushed it forcefully open.

"Huh? I just realized I've never been in Sasuke's room before."

"Uggh! Kisame! Deidara! Out!!"

"Isn't a little too neat? Where are the chick posters? Fag mags? Anything juicy in here?"

Kisame walked into the room with Deidara clutching at his pants like an over sized keychain. The blue haired man began to rummage through Sasuke's drawers and his closet, helping himself to one of Sasuke's stripped scarf.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance as his brother, and his other college friends Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu walked into his room like honored invited guest. They even brought their Sake, pillows and blankets.

Grown men having slumber parties?

Itachi and Kisame were both University at a very good college, Itachi getting in with a Scholarship right out of High School He was the family prodigy. He and Kisame were psychology students, a little creepy if you asked Sasuke.

Deidara and Sasori, Itachi's other posse members, were art students at the same school. They argued constantly, their different views in art the one thing they differed on.

They were dating.

Kakuzu and Hidan were both grade A psychopaths according to Sasuke. And anyone else really. Kakuzu was taking Economics, his penny pinching more of an obsession then a nasty habit. They guy probably bathed in money. Sasuke knew one other person like him.

Mr. Krabs from Spongebob.

Don't ask why he watches it.

Kakuzu was plain scary, tall and bulky with choppy jet black hair and black shallow eyes. He had an small array of scars on his arms and on his lips that resembled stitches.

Creepy.

Hidan, Sasuke rather would not know a damn thing about. The vain little jerk was just that, nothing more than a vain jerk. His hair was nearly always slicked back, and he couldn't walk past a mirror without checking himself out. There was a weird rumor he was a leader of some weird religious cult, but Sasuke would rather have that remain a rumor and nothing more.

Ignorance is bliss.

"Can you guys please get the hell out?" Sasuke asked in mock politeness, a forced smile on his face.

"Can you please shut the hell up and stop ruining our study time?" Itachi smiled back.

The younger Uchiha grumbled and walked back to his bed, utterly defeated.

He watched as the idiots dig through his things and Deidara clung onto Sasori wantonly, trying to kiss him. Sasuke noticed Deidara was only wearing a long black sweater and nothing else, his legs exposed. Ugh.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up your ass tonight huh? Or maybe I should as why isn't there anything, you need to get laid big time." Hidan laughed, ruffling his slicked back hair making it into a messy silver mess.

"Oh shut up…"

"Don't be mean, little Uchiha. We're trying to help here."

"Sasuke, want some Sake?" Deidara thrust his Sake cup upwards, pouring its contents all over Sasuke's hair.

He quietly dried his hair in the corner with a frown.

"So what is it then, girl trouble?" Hidan asked with a playful smile.

"Oooh! Sasuke!! How cuute, how's the lucky gurl?" Deidara slurred.

"Or guy." Itachi chimed in with a smug smirk. Sasuke looked down a little guiltily.

Hidan howled with wild laughter and in a drunken frenzy, forced some Sake down Sasuke's throat.

The night went on just like that.

And before he knew it, Sasuke was totally and utterly drunk, pouring out all his secrets to Itachi's little gang…

What a night….

- - -

The morning sunlight shined through Naruto's window, waking him up instantly. He just couldn't sleep with the lights on.

The blonde groaned and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly, his toes curling in a good stretch.

It had been a good night. He had a delightful dream he was Jedi and bitch slapped the Sith Lord.

His alarm clock went off, making him jump not because of the sound but because he had woken up before it. That was a first. The snooze button on the poor Pikachu clock (located on the red little cheeks) was so overly pressed (more like jabbed at) that the red paint was now grey.

7:00 am

Naruto's morning consisted of four things.

Remaining asleep until 7:30 to 7:45

Throwing on the clothes placed conveniently on the floor by his bed.

Slapping his dad's hand to get the first Eggo waffle out of the toaster.

Then brushing his teeth in the car.

Just no time to do it at home. Tsk tsk.

After saying goodbye to his dad, he ran to his locker, his friends already there.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a lazily nod of his head. Choji was eating second breakfast, and Kiba was trying to get out of Sai's yaoi-tastic grip of shounen ai doom.

"Hey. Did you guys bring props for the stupid haunted house thing?"

"Yeah, I brought Akamaru's costume." Kiba reached into his DC backpack and pulled out a small doggie Batman costume. Naruto laughed.

"Ha. Awesome. I brought some things me and Dad used for Halloween last year."

Naruto hastily showed his bag filled of plastic severed arms, Freddy Kruger's T-shirt, a jar of eyeballs, and various rubber appendages.

"Oh man, these things are gross." Sai said pulling out a realistic looking heart. "And how did you fit all this in that bag?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!!"

A loud girl's voice filled the crowded hallways causing the random chatter to die down immediately. Naruto blinked and looked behind him.

"Oh no…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, violent, gruesome items _such_ as the ones _you _and you're little friends are passing around is against school rules, and therefore will be confiscated by the student council!"

It was Temari.

Miss Four Pony Tails Are Better Than One.

Behind her was Kankuro, looking around without paying the slightest attention to his sister's ranting.

Temari was Vice-President of the Student council, second only to the youngest brother Gaara.

The little red head was nominated president by more than half the school, loved and admired by all, especially the girls, although Naruto hadn't exactly heard him speak. The boy instead let his sister control most of the problems on the front lines while he handled the desk job. The school did have fewer rules since he was 'kinged', but this also meant stricter enforcement on the few they had.

One of which, all violence, violent gag items, and violent objects prohibited.

Gaara stood behind his sister with his dark ringed eyes moving from face to face nothing short of, well, let's just say it, fucking adorable.

"It's for The Cultural Festival, quarto." Shikamaru said giving Temari a wide smirk. Temari returned the smirk, her hands on her hips.

"Well, pineapple head, I don't think I believe you. Why would you need a knife for a Cultural Festival? Unless you plan to murder the guests."

"You know, when you get mad it makes you look constipated so I suggest you put some sugar on those words."

Naruto and Choji looked at each other with a grin.

Temari and Shikamaru were hopelessly, utterly and most defiantly in love with each other. The only thing keeping them from hooking up, getting hitched, and having five kids with each one having one more ponytail than the last was something called pride. Neither one wanted to admit their undying love yatta yatta.

As Temari and Shikamaru yapped at each other Gaara said he knew about the Haunted House and that they could carry the objects around as long as they didn't flaunt them. Naruto, Choji, and Kiba walked to class leaving Shika throwing insults as Temari who was jabbing a pointed finger in his face.

Homeroom was boring, Iruka droned on about something or other, Naruto was too busy fiddling with a spleen.

What were spleens even for? He always heard people on TV talking about a spleen, in cartoons spleens were always being kicked. But really it seemed more useless than having a bag of peanuts next to your bladder.

Naruto paused from his spleen ridden thoughts for next class.

Jiraiya-sensei was the science teacher. Considered a genius, the other teachers said he should have been a college professor, but really he belonged in a mental hospital or better yet in prison.

The guy was obviously only working at the high school for the _high school girls_. Science glass was more of Sex Ed than anything else. Instead of learning about protozoa and Prokaryotic cells, they learned about AID's, gonorrhea, herpes, and most recently "Don't Be A Fool, Protect You're Tool!!"

That day Naruto went home with a strawberry flavored condom in his back pocket.

As Naruto sat in Science watching slides of different STD's, he reflected on the other teachers of Konoha High, and why just nut jobs were allowed in society teaching youth.

For example, Anko, P.E. teacher. Seems like a normal gal, pretty face, nice bod. Until she has you carrying buckets filled with rocks and scurrying around the track only the sound of her laughter filling your ears. She made the showers only give out freezing cold water so even after P.E. her reign of terror continued.

Kakashi, the history teacher. A bandage covers his right eye, and he is always reading dirty books. No shame, in front of students. When he is teaching, he is through and professional, but cracks lame jokes and punks on random student for shits and giggles. Naruto was also trying his best to research a popular rumor about Kakashi and his favorite teacher Iruka. According to the corrupt woman they were secretly seeing each other.

This has not been confirmed nor denied.

Naruto found it not unusual for Kakashi and Iruka to go to the supply room together at break times. Nope. Nothing.

Tsunade, principle. The woman has some _huge_ jugs.

Naruto's first detention in high school was for calling her Boob's Mc Gee.

"_Naruto, I want you to stop __taping Rock Lee's eyebrows together!"_

"_Yes Ms. Titty."_

Good times.

But really, the creepiest was the janitor, Orochimaru.

Let's just say he took an extra long time cleaning the boy's shower rooms after P.E.

"Okay. Did everyone bring enough stuff today to start working on the haunted house?" Iruka asked his class room after lunch. Everyone excitedly placed gory objects on their desks, although some of the girls brought stuffed animals. ("But Domo-kun has a scary face!")

Iruka smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Build." He commanded.

The rest of the day was filled with construction work. Everyone agreed on pinning long black curtains on every wall, and using Shoji screens to create multiple rooms. Shikamaru was no where to be found during the work.

The fist hour was a disaster, full of nail wounds, hammered fingers and domino effect Shoji. Iruka spent most of his time getting the kids to help instead of looking through each others props, and Naruto nearly killed Hinata after scaring her with a Freddy mask.

"We need more screws!!"

"I'll get them!" Naruto hoped down from his ladder and out the door. The whole school was bustling about, arranging exhibits, getting food stall ready, and putting out small fires caused by mini rice cookers. It was somewhat refreshing to see the school looking so out of order.

The supply room was in the basement in a separate building near the auditorium, a place you had to run but fast since the janitors "office" was in between the two areas. Naruto hastily checked to see if the Michael Jackson clone was there then scurried into the small shabby building.

It always smelled musty in the supply room, and every surface was covered in inches of thick dust sheets. P.E. balls and old text books littered every corner of the room, and tools and hardware sat precariously perched on a black wall unit that looked as if it had been bought at Ikea, and then assembled by a blind man.

The box of screws was on the highest ledge, and Naruto had a fun time stacking boxes to reach them.

"Allmooost thereee…."

He stretched his arm as far as it could go, the very tips of his fingers brushing against the dusty box.

"Yes!!" He had jumped a little, and pulled it with the speed and grace Chuck Norris would have envied. Unfortunately, the box was the only thing keeping a large Monkey wrench from crashing down unto unknowing skulls.

It all happened in slow motion.

Naruto's foot slipping, the large metal death trap falling towards his face, and the graceful side sweep of a pair of thin arms.

"Oof." Naruto hit the concrete floor with a small crack, something warm beside him.

"Ugh, you idiot, be more careful."

The blonde jerked his head up, his eyes meeting black ones.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately stood up and headed towards the door, his long black bangs shielding his face from Naruto's view. Naruto watched his walk away helplessly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and scream. To grab onto him and cling and yell and hit him with everything he had.

Sasuke's back.

It was all he saw.

The nape of his neck, his hair.

He seemed to always be one step behind him. Always the one wanting to run to catch up.

Clenching a trembling fist, Naruto pounded his face against the cement.

"Sasuke! Look at me damn it!"

His yell bounced off the walls and echoed four times throughout the dusty room. Sasuke's shoes made a tapping sound as he came to a halt at the front door. Naruto watched from the floor as the Uchiha turned to face him.

He looked through dark black eyes so deep like an abyss, pulling Naruto in with a gravitational force more powerful then anything he had ever felt before.

And yet, he couldn't speak.

Years of feeling, words building up inside him, all wanting to spill out of him like a broken dam, suddenly lost in those eyes.

Haplessly, Naruto's lips trembled in solicitous tremors, soundless words trying to fight out.

The Uchiha turned on his heel, and walk out.

The echo of the steel door closing behind him echoed in his ears over and over.

_A closed door._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Authors Notes: So like at the end of this story it suddenly becomes a song fic kinda XD I unno what happened there. lol Anywaysss, I hope you like ths chapter, kinda took a long time and truthfully Im not too sure I like the way ity came out :\ Its the final chapter of Sky Flowers, ALTHOUGH I'm going to be uploading the lil extra chapter seperatly :D It's rated M for yaoi yay! XD So look forward to yummy smex yah?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto blah blah blah yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh yeah!! The song at the end is called Our hearts draw a dream. **

**:D**

* * *

Sky Flowers Chapter III.

"What the heck happened to you?"

Sai blinked at Naruto with a small smile. The blonde wobbled towards the stand with a small purple bruise on his cheek and teary eyes. Naruto rubbed his face spastically.

"I saw Sasuke."

"And?"

"Yeah. He hates me."

Sai's senior class was hacking away ay the rice ball stand out in the large school courtyard. Most of the main events and activities were held outside along with food and fireworks. Somehow they even had a small carnival ready to be set up the next day. Konoha High had a very impressive size yard for a high school. Naruto ignored the screams in the background as someone had just dropped a plank on their foot.

Sai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair with an amused look. He was trying to be serious, but this was just too much. "C'mon. Let's go take a rest. You look bad." Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the favorite oak tree on the far side of the courtyard.

The tree was huge, the biggest tree in the outer field and beautiful with ample branches, a think moss covered trunk and lush green leaves that quivered at the slightest bit of wind. The oak held many good memories for Naruto and his friends, including when they commandeered the spot from a few school assholes who owned it before.

A long story involving whipped cream, water balloons and Tsunade.

Long story.

Under the tree was always cool even in the blistering summer heat, and somehow warm in winter guarding the kids from the bitter wind with its long picturesque branches.

Sai sat Naruto down at the trunk and patted his head. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. But I always seem to fall on him. It sucks." Naruto plucked a few blades of grass from the ground and flicked them randomly into the breeze. "I'm always the one who looks like the dork."

"You are a dork." Sai ruffled his hair and sat down next to the blonde. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rice ball. "The girls just made these as samples for the festival. Try one."

Naruto quickly grabbed the food, stuffing it whole into his mouth. If anything made him feel better it was food. Well, good food anyways.

Naruto coughed and forced himself to swallow the disgusting rice ball. "Ugh! It tastes like shit! You guys suck!! I'm not eating at your place…"

Sai laughed. "I know, they're shit but I couldn't tell the girls. I just smiled and nodded yes. Work for anything and everything. Just nod and say yes."

Naruto and Sai leaned their heads against the trunk, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of the rustling leaves.

"Why don't you just tell him you love him?" Sai asked gently, his voice floating lightly over the sound of leaves.

"Sai, seriously. And who ever said I was in love!?"

"It's obvious."

"….."

"Look, you never know until you try. And what are you going to lose if he rejects you, if he gets grossed out and calls you something or whatever? Friendship? You guys aren't exactly peas and carrots anyways."

Naruto closed his eyes, seeing flashbacks of those dark eyes starring back at him. "Maybe." He spoke. "I guess we'll just see."

Sai grinned and patted him on the head. "Don't stress. It doesn't suit you at all you baka. Oh and you get a free blowjob with that rice ball remember? Just kidding."

* * *

Naruto completely forgot his little issues as the day continued, what with building the rest of the haunted house and helping everyone pick out the costumes they were going to wear the following day. The house was coming out extremely well; the little class room was now a maze of horror complete with a fog machine and a chandelier. Naruto only vaguely wondered where the chandelier had come from.

The walls of the maze had been covered with long black drapes that swathed down in long velvet dangles onto the fake blood splattered floor. Naruto hung severed limbs and various organs on the maze walls and Hinata helped him arrange a bouquet of black roses on a cast iron mantle piece. It actually looked beautiful and Naruto thought it didn't fit the horror theme, but Hinata insisted her face beet red the whole time.

Shikamaru had a clever little idea and concocted a nifty little scare trap out of a few pieces of rope and some hooks. Whenever someone stepped on a trip wire, the ghost Kiba had brought swooped down to scare the unsuspecting little idiots that were sure to set the trap off. Lave it to Shikamaru to come up with something so brilliant yet so simple. Naruto's brilliant consisted of him placing a few whoopee cushions in the darker parts of the room.

"What? It'll scare people when they step on them" He explained to Sakura who was giving him death glares.

The science teacher Jiraiya lent Iruka-sensei some of his pet frogs to put in large jars around the place. Jiraiya had enough to spare since he had at least thirty frogs all over his class room from a little episode that resembled the scene from E.T.

The school curriculum called for frog dissecting and Jiraiya instead let the little slimy creatures free, screaming for them to live. It resulting in mass panic and the school being evacuated. Naruto and his friends helped him gather up the froggys which he decided to keep as pets.

The man loved frogs.

When school was finally dismissed at the usual time, Iruka reminded everyone to bring costumes for the final day of preparation before the festival started. Naruto had his mind set on his Dante cosplay outfit or maybe even the Pyramid Head mask he had made out of a cardboard box.

No one is scarier than Pyramid Head.

"Oh yeah, and no cosplay costumes please." Iruka yelled at the last minute as the class emptied.

Ah damn.

* * *

"Itachi?"

Sasuke knocked on his big brothers door loudly trying to be as annoying as possible.

"ITACHI!?"

"Oh my fucking god!! Hold on!!"

Sasuke heard rummaging and things falling over before the door slide open. Itachi looked at Sasuke with inequity through his messy bangs. The eldest Uchiha was a compulsive sleeper and Sasuke had just woken him up.

Sasuke invited himself into his brother's room and flicked on the lights. Itachi groaned. The room was mostly clean except for multiple large stacks of books and clothes basically pouring out of the opened drawers and his closet.

"What do you want baka?"

"I need to borrow something for the festival. A haunted house. And since you dress like its Halloween everyday…"

"Just find something." Itachi said lazily with a yawn and hoped back onto his springy bed. "You could wear one of the Lolita dresses."

Sasuke cringed at the thought of him having to wear a frilly dress. "I think I'll stay away from the Lolita." He muttered spotting a black dress with hot pink frill around a swirly corset.

Marie Antoinette on crack.

"I can't believe you actually wear this shit." Sasuke said holding the dress out in front of him like it was contaminated. Itachi shrugged.

"Only if Kisame wants me to wear it."

Sasuke immediately dropped the dress.

Kisame and Itachi were friends with benefits. A little tidbit.

"Ugh. Okay do you have anything for a _guy_ that I can wear?"

"Look in the closet."

"Thanks…"

Sasuke spooned through a few weird looking gothic costumes all of which would have been perfect for the haunted house….or an S&M club. Either way.

"Hey, hey, not too far in there." Itachi called as Sasuke started to pull out a large black box. He got the hint and pushed it gingerly back in with a disgusted look. Itachi chuckled. "You act like it's so wrong."

"Isn't it?" Sasuke mumbled in annoyance.

"You're the one who's in love with Naruto-chan." Itachi's face melted into a wicked little smirk. Time for his favorite hobby; picking on Sasuke...

Sasuke blushed and threw a leather belt at his brother. Itachi gracefully dodged it. "Now now little brother. Temper." He shook a finger in amusement, clearly enjoying himself. "You told us everything in a drunken stupor last night so I suggest you watch what you say. Ever heard of blackmail?"

"I hate you." Sasuke blushed, aimlessly searching through the growing pile of clothing. He was never going to drink again as long as he lived and that was a pledge.

Itachi flopped himself onto his tummy and rested his chin in his palm. "Sasu-chaaan." He said in a sing song voice making Sasuke's face heat up. "Tell you're Nii-san everything about you're little unrequited love. Although it's not like I don't know." He smirked and Sasuke ignored him. "You're an idiot and I'm telling you this because I want you to realize how utterly clueless you really are." He rambled on. "If you would just tell Naru-chan you loved him I'm sure everything would work itself out."

"God, Itachi you don't know anything do you?" Sasuke snapped. "I _can't_ tell him because it's fucking weird! We're both guys!! Naruto isn't like that and I sure hope I'm not either!"

"You're so immature." Itachi sighed. "And wear that one." He pointed to the clothes Sasuke had just pulled randomly out of the closet.

"Fine." Sasuke said huffily and stood up. He ignored Itachi's smug face and walked back into his room across the hall. He slammed the door and threw himself onto the bed.

"Tell him, huh?" He mumbled to himself. He could see Naruto's face clearly in his mind. The look he had given him that day. What exactly did it mean? "Maybe I'm reading too much into this." He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Friday morning.

The last day of prep, and the festival began that night at exactly seven o clock. The student put the remaining props and faker spider webs around the maze for a nice daunting effect, and Akamaru was all ready to pop out of a treasure box in his corner to bark at passersby's. He was a mummy pooch, bandages wrapped around his little furry body, and synthetic blood splattered all over his once white hide. Kiba found this adorable and took to showing him to anyone and everyone who looked their way. "His fur is red! Now he's really Akamaru! You know, Aka, red? Get it get it?"

Nobody laughed.

Sakura and Ino added a nice but severely disturbing touch to the haunted house in the form of an old mall mannequin. Sakura designed her own Bride of Frankenstein outfit for it complete with the skunk patterned black and white crazy beehive. Naruto and Kiba had fun stuffing water balloons into its chest and referred to it the rest of the day as Tsunade.

The last bit of prepping was the lighting. Shikamaru brought red Christmas tree lights and Naruto helped him string them up along the classroom ceiling. When they turned off the lights to witness the fruits of their brilliant efforts, each corner of the maze was enveloped in an eerie red glow transforming the lame 1980's horror movie props everyone brought look ghastly and truly menacing. Even Tsunade Frankenstein looked creepy.

Finished.

"Amazing." Iruka-sensei said beaming proudly over their brilliantly morbid work of art. "It's perfect." Everyone grinned around dorkily, nodding their heads, the smugness thick in the air.

Naruto looked around his peers for one specific person in the crowd. He didn't see him.

"So, I guess free day." The class cheered. "Hush, hush. But that doesn't mean you can sit around all day. Go see if any of the other classes need help. Iruka pointed out the door and everyone slumped out, shuffling into each other to the hallway ready to get to work on the exact opposite of what they were just told to do.

"Oak tree?"

"Yuuup."

* * *

7:00 pm

Thousands of excited visitors and students flocked into Konoha High's courtyard in groups of five and more in anticipation for the evening's fun and games... The courtyard had totally been transformed. Games, foods stalls, presentations, dances, the entire yard was crowded with people laughing and chatting merrily.

People were at ease and carefree as they fished for apples, fished for fish, and ate rice balls and dango while dancing to the music the weird DJ Kimimaru blasted over the speaker system. The music rang across the entire festival ground, and weather it was their type of music or not, people couldn't help but get down. The dance floor was especially crowded and even grandma's were telling grandsons to hold their canes then getting out on the dance floor and shakin that thang as the teenagers say….

The large double doors to the main school building were nearly barricaded by a huge crudely drawn banner reading "Haunted House 2nd Floor." Interested visitors piled through the doors, fangirls giggling and gossiping about the cute guys in costume upstairs.

Naruto had come to the class at 6 with the intention of being a kick ass Kung Fu Zombie, but his awesome plan was quickly flung violently aside by a haughty Ino and smirking Sakura. Even Hinata looked suspicious.

"Naruto-kun, your costume has been rejected by the fashion committee." She made thumbs down. "You will now be wearing, this." She flung a plastic bag at him. Naruto shook it with a skeptical look plastered on his already irritated face. He was just about to put on blood stains and stunna shades too.

Naruto noticed Sakura was wearing a dark Fairy out fit with black and white stripped stockings, stilettos, and a lacy corset.

"What about you're costume? We're supposed to scare these assholes, not give them boners."

Sakura jabbed him in the head with her Skull wand, but she looked quite satisfied with the remark.

Ino scoffed in her Red Hot Devil costume.

So here was Naruto, his hopes and dreams to be a gangster Zombie (he already forgot what he originally said) had been ripped to shreds along with his dignity and pride…and his lunch. Oh how the dark flames of woe hurt! How they impaired the heart and

Stung the soul!! The fulminate, vexatious pain!

Okay he was being over dramatic, but still. No man should be reduced to this.

Instead of being a flesh eating walking undead, he was wearing a one pieced Fox outfit complete with a bushy tail and long ears. Even his hands and feet were now paws.

Oooh scary.

He tried to hit Shikamaru for teasing him but it was more of a friendly hug since the paws were so overly padded.

Shikamaru was some kind of demon, wearing a black cloak and a scary bat like mask. Choji was an evil priest, and Kiba was taking his role of werewolf way too seriously. He wouldn't talk; only howl bark and snarl, Akamaru yipping at his heels. They were successful in scaring all the female victims, even a few guys, but when the people saw Naruto they just laughed, giggled or ignored him.

"Awwww! Kawaiii!"

"Bite me."

But the unwanted and annoying attention he received in his getup was nothing but a speck on the beach compared to the Vampire Uchiha.

Sasuke had caused a fandango, the line to haunted house stretching around the corner and back filled with giggling girls armed with cameras, and curious and jealous guys. But no one could blame them.

Sasuke looked inhuman in his brother's Victorian style vampire lord outfit with frilly lace around the sleeves and collar and a burgundy vest with swirls and jagged patters. He wore black skinny jeans decorated with long thin red lines running up the legs and chains and safety pins adorning a lace sash. His black velvet cape swept impressively around his body and dragged on the floor behind him. A large red and gold pendant hung on a large chain around his neck, his hair elegantly disheveled.

Naruto averted his eyes and secretly could not blame the girls for drooling all over the maze floor. Visual Kei Sasuke was perfect. However his attitude was anything but glamorous. He sulked and scowled around the maze not giving any hint of effort to scare anyone. Girls were even starting to take pictures of him with their camera phones, the flashes illuminating his annoyed face in the dark.

"Sasuke's getting all the attention." Shikamaru whined, eying Temari inconspicuously. Even she was ogling Sasuke, and Shikamaru was fidgeting uncomfortably on top of the plastic coffin.

Naruto was sharing some rice balls with Kiba, Choji, and Akamaru. Hinata had delivered them, courtesy of Sai from the rice ball stand in the courtyard.

Hinata had blushed frenziedly in her kitty costume when Naruto offered her his share of the food. He was more interested in the note that Sai had taped onto the side of the red bento box.

It simply read "Sky Flowers".

* * *

Staurday sucked, as Naruto was forced to spend it at school in a fuzzy fox outfit and suffer the sling and arrows of 'fangirlism'. His retinas were bleeding from the thousands of camera phone flashes he was cursed to endure with gritted teeth and a fake smile.

The weekend dragged on ever so slowly, the once dazzling and morbidly beautiful haunted house he had helped create was now just annoying and drab. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sink into his bed with a Monster energy drink.

So Sunday was a welcome to Naruto, for once he wanted the weekend to end. It was 6:30, Sunday, the last day of the festival. He squeezed into the gay kitsune outfit and wondered around the empty school to the roof.

He was early so the courtyard below was more or deserted except for a few loiterers and a few students picking at the leftover soba stands and taking forgotten prizes. Naruto leaned back against the wall and sighed in anything but contentment, watching the copper tinted sky morph from gold to indigo blue with the setting sun.

The dusk sun was incalescent, warm against his tender flesh, the florescent rays dissolving into the breeze. The feeling was euthermic and the blonde felt like he was melting with the day into night. The sun still peeked over the buildings on the horizon, Tokyo tower a silhouette against a backsplash of gold and blue.

"Let my happiness and sadness be swept away with the setting sun…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Isn't that a little too poetic for you?"

"Holy shit!! Why do you do that?! You always do that!!" Naruto clutched his pounding chest with a jolt as Sai smiled pleasantly over him.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Stop being a drama queen." Sai laughed and stuck a red lollipop into his mouth Naruto rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to the show the sun was putting on for them. "You're watching the sun set?" Sai asked, sitting down next to Naruto. He bit the lollipop and it crunched loudly under his teeth. Naruto nodded. "I just felt like taking a break."

They sat in silence for several minutes, unmoving, an unspoken harmony between the two boys. When the orange peeked over the buildings and the sky was a deep dark blue, Sai stood up and dusted himself off.

"We should get going." He helped Naruto stand. "You have to go scare the shit of out people and I have to go sell rice balls for people shit later."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You have a mouth on you, Sai."

Sai simpered. "And you love me for it. Now get you're ass up before we get yelled at." He yanked Naruto by the arm and pushed him out the door, back down the metal steps that clanked loudly with the slightest touch.

"Oh wait, Sai?"

"Hm?"

"What's Sky Flowers?"

Sai smiled at the foot of the stairs and flicked Naruto's forehead with a wink. "That, my dear Kitsune-chan, is one of those things you have you figure out yourself. And since you happen to be a total idiot, it might take a while. Better start now." He blew Naruto a kiss before he could smack him and ran off in the opposite direction. Naruto stared after him, rubbing his forehead with a grimace.

"What a fucking weirdo…"

* * *

The festival lights turned on at 7:00, glowing in colorful orbs like pixies. It was the final day. The final day was always the favorite. The visitors chattered away about the events that night, a concert by Konoha's very own up and coming band Sound Ninja who were opening for the much more popular L'Arc-en-Ciel.

It was amazing in itself that such a popular band would perform at a lowly high school cultural festival, but as rumored Principle Tsunade was a powerful woman with enough connections to get her lunch at Chuck E. Cheese's with the President of the United States.

Highlighting the concerts was the Firework Show. Girls all over the school giggled and blushed, discussing who they would want to kiss while the fireworks exploded behind their gooey love dovey romantic kiss with their boyfriends who couldn't care less about romance or sky flowers as long as they got some ass afterwards and were able to brag about it the next day to their homies.

How's that for a reality check?

"Are you going to kiss you're boyfriend during the fireworks?"

"Oooh I don't know, it's kinda like getting married isn't it?"

"Aaah! Don't say that! You're making me blush Maiko!"

Shikamaru and Naruto rolled their eyes as the group of girls walked past the in the hall outside the haunted house.

"Girls are so troublesome." He mumbled. But he had a smile on his face, and his cheeks had a tint of pink in them.

Naruto had heard from the gossip reporters Sakura and Ino, Shikmaru had teased Temari too far making her cry and smack him like something from a lame romantic comedy starring Cameron Diaz and Hugh Grant. He tried to apologize to her and she slapped him before jumping, landing on the table behind them where they preceded to make out in the library.

So Temari and Shika were seeing each other. Finally. Naruto felt happy for his friend, but at the same time really, really…irked.

He sat chewing on the tip of a plastic severed finger in a corner of the maze ignoring the girls who squealed and took pictures of him when they passed by. He felt lonely and annoyed and hungry there in the haunted house in his faggy costume and distraught with the fact he had a lump in his throat for the last past hour. Every time he swallowed he felt like tears would come pouring out of his eyes like Niagara Falls.

If it wasn't for the swarms of people and his macho exterior that didn't really exist, he would run to the bathroom, slam down the toilet seat and sit there and weep and bawl his blue eyes out until the were white.

Pathetic.

He chewed vigorously on the finger, spiting out chunks of plastic onto the floor. He watched irritably as Sasuke tried to navigate his way through his fan club consisting of hungry fangirls with starved eyes. Women were so corrupt nowadays.

Evil laughter boomed out of the speaker near Naruto's ear.

He cussed and pushed the speaker away as more Silent Hill music played.

At eight o clock Naruto's chew toy was reduced to a pile of wet fleshy chunks by his leg.

Add ink poisoning and stomach ache to his list of pity party favors.

People were leaving the haunted house and the other presentations and game in the buildings, making their way out to the courtyard for the concert.

The courtyard was already filled of screaming fans hoping to tear a piece of Hyde's clothes as he walked by or in more extreme cases, hog tie him and drag him home.

Even Choji and Kiba ditched Naruto to watch, and Shikamaru was no where to be found. Gaara and Kankuro had also come by a few times looking for Temari.

Naruto gagged.

Tired of the giggling girls, fireworks talk, flashing lights, and they bullfrog sized lump in his throat, the melancholy Kitsune stood and staggered out of the deserted maze, Pyramid Head's theme song still playing on the speakers in his class.

The hallways were obviously empty, the unflattering florescent lights were brighter at night making Naruto feel like a hamburger under the heat lamps at a fast food joint.

He could hear the 'Sound Ninja' take the stage and the screams of fans. A guitar drift echoed through the empty halls eerily.

Balloons fell limply onto the tile, their helium gone. Naruto kicked one aside moodily.

He was walking to the storage room by the science class. It was his secret place, and there was even a futon in there which he used to take cat naps on while ditching math class. He had to cover it with a sheet from home though since he couldn't bring himself to lie on the dark orange stain shaped like Texas right in the middle of it.

Making sure no one was around; he forced open the rusty door and closed it behind him.

It was basically a room where students could easily stash things they would get in trouble for getting caught with at school. Rather than NOT bring them, they stored said illegal items in the storage room and came to pick them up later when they can show them off to admiring friends.

Firecrackers, knives, needles, condom packages, porno mags. Naruto once had a blast going through the piles of crap stored away, but quickly lost interest in snooping a few months ago after finding a pair of soaking wet panties.

Better respect other people's privacy…

Naruto sighed and turned on the dangling light switch hanging from the ceiling.

Besides the blow up doll in the corner, Naruto was not alone.

He yelped seeing another human sitting on the edge of his futon.

"S-s-sasuke?!"

"Naruto?"

They paused, starring at each other in surprise.

Naruto's body wouldn't budge.

He wanted to move, to run and open the door behind him. To slam it shut and run as far as he could. To lose himself in the crowds of screaming people. His joints locked, his body froze.

Sasuke stood and brushed past him, the door knob rattling loosely when he touched it.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto's voice flooded back into his body with one big burst.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke paused and Naruto turned to look at him.

He watched him with dark black eyes, unchanging in such a delicate moment. That pissed Naruto off…that really pissed him off.

"YOU FUCKER!" he screamed, throwing whatever he could reach at the boy in front of him. It happened to be a Hustler magazine.

The mag and the words hit Sasuke like sack of bricks. He stumbled backwards in bewilderment at the sudden outburst.

"W-what?"

"You heard me!!" Naruto yelled. Tears leaked involuntarily out of the corners of his eyes and he wiped them away forcibly. "Shit! Why am I crying! This is all you're fault Sasuke-teme!!"

Sasuke watched him in an utter stupor, his face identical to the blow up doll, his mouth in a perfect "O".

"Do you really hate me that much, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled his hands balled up into fists. "You know how I feel about you and I disgust you?! Is that it? I hate myself over it too!!"

"N-naruto, what are you talking ab-"

"SHUT UP! I don't care if you hate me!! I don't…" He looked down and sniffled, various fluids leaking out of his face. He was a train wreck and it was all Sasuke's fault." SHIT!! I love you!!" He screamed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!! Damnit!! I love you!!"

The light bulb above their heads swung back and forth casting deformed shadows the bounce on the walls of the room. The silence pounded in their ears, and the beating sound of Naruto's heart.

Naruto's spastic hiccups and sniffling echoed in Sasuke's mind, yet he was unable to speak.

Naruto gasped and covered his mouth as if he had just realized what he said, or rather screamed.

In a split second, Naruto cast Sasuke a pained look and flashed past him in a blur of yellow and orange, his tail whipping around the door frame in the blink of an eye.

The lights in Sasuke's head flicked back on and he jumped back onto his feet.

"Naruto!!"

His cape snagged on a nail jutting out of the door frame as he turned, and he ripped through it without a second thought, and he found himself dashing after the kitsune, the scenery of each corridor blurring past him dizzyingly. L' Arc en Ciel's music echoed through the empty halls like a dirge in melody to their footsteps.

_This sun. I feel it's warmth through the clouds. Even in the face of doubt._

_I feel it_

_Because of this my dreams have been born_

_My heart draws a dream_

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled as the blonde zipped around another corner speedily. Sasuke panted and ran after him, untying the cape and letting it fall in a velvet heap behind him. He fought against his aching legs and ran, ran, ran, as fast as he could faster and faster, his hand outstretched.

He turned the corner but naruto was gone. Instead was Sai pleasantly smiling, a rice ball in his hand.

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask, but Sai wordlessly pointed to their right up the metal stairs leading to the roof.

Sasuke gave Sai a nod of appreciation and dashed up the steps, each time a loud clank echoed over the music playing from the courtyard.

Sai nodded and laughed, running his fingers through his hair as Sasuke opened the large metal door up ahead.

"What a pair of hopeless idiots."

He smiled, walking down the hall opening the rice ball as he did.

Sasuke's breath was jagged and his panted as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt with one hand. He kicked open the metal door leaving a new dent in the sheet.

The roof was cold.

It over looked the courtyard where students and visitors held up opened cell phones and lighters, cheering and singing along to Hyde's dazzling voice. It rang through every part of the school.

The lights reflected off the water of the pool in the middle of roof. It was so still it looked like an ice mirror, unmoving and placid even amongst the slight gust of shivery wind that blew over it.

Naruto stood panting in front of it, his breath a thing fog from his lips. The orange of his outfit reflected brightly in the water.

Sasuke took a step closer to him.

"Stay away from me!" Naruto snapped, although he sniffled and rubbed his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smile tenderly.

_Take those outstretched hands_

_And let it all go_

_You're heart…_

_Shall no longer be blinded_

_As you're eyes are drawn to the light_

_Even if the world is at it's darkest._

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke breathed softly, but Naruto heard him. He gazed at him cautiously. "I don't hate you." He continued, taking a few more steps towards his kitsune.

Sasuke smiled reassuringly as Naruto tensed up when he drew nearer. "This is so ridiculous." He shook his head. "All of this. It's really just too cliché isn't it?"

"They why?" Naruto asked, more tears spilling out of his eyes." "Why did you ignore me, why-"

"Hush, usurakontachi." Sasuke smiled. "Why else baka? I'm in love with you."

_It's alright_

_Everyone sing_

_Our dreams have been born_

_Our Hearts draw a Dream_

_Our Hearts draw a Dream_

A cool breeze fluttered lightly over the roof. Naruto's yellow locks waving with it. Sasuke's lips were soft against his, his taste soft like Cola and lemons, his arms warm and strong around his lithe waist.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, deepening it, his arms snaking around Sasuke's neck, his fingers tangling in his raven hair.

_I hope too see you're smile in the end._

Something whistled in the distance, and a second later blaring white eruption of white and red sparkles burst across the sky, cheers and playful screams just barely heard over the behemoth flowers blooming in the black endless sky.

Each firework illuminated everything the light touched. Naruto slipped in a jolt at the thunderous sound, and plummeted down into the icy water with a splash.

Sasuke fell with him.

Their lips never left one another, their heartbeats one.

The sky lit up again and again red, blue, white, green over and over emblazing everything the dazzling lights touched, bathing the two in an ethereal luminous dream.

The noise rang in Naruto's ears and boomed and vibrated in his chest along with the fluttering beat of his heart against Sasuke's chest. The water sloshed around their bodies washing away what once was.

The sky exploded once more time in the grade finale before the splint second of silence that came after it. The crowd broke into more cheers and happy screams of joy just as L' Arc-en-Ceil started "Lost Heaven."

Sasuke broke the kiss, both panting for air.

Naruto snorted and laughed, splashing water around hysterically. Sasuke smiled and joined in, laughing. They laughed and laughed until their eyes watered and they clutched their sides and gasped for air. They laughed more and more until it hurt so bad they cried and had to stop before they suffocated.

"Let's get out of these lame ass outfits." Sasuke said with a grin, wiping his red eyes. Naruto smiled and laughed, hiccupping in a half laugh half cry. "Y-yeah. Good idea."

They walked back down the stairs still laughing, but this time about how Itachi was going to murder them when he saw what they did to his clothes.

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost._


End file.
